Situations
by Smol Captain JD
Summary: Crocodile never really understood how he had gotten himself in this situation, but he currently could not bring himself to care. A PWP between Sir Crocodile, Dracule Mihawk, and Donquixote Doflamingo. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.


This is a PWP between three men. Don't like it? Then, don't read it, okay?

* * *

**Situations**

* * *

Crocodile never really understood how he had gotten himself in this situation, but he currently could not bring himself to care.

A pleasure-filled groan escaped the scarred man's lips, trailing up into the air of his home office, as his only hand fisted itself into short blond locks. Donquixote Doflamingo had stopped by to irritate his dark-haired friend, and he always found the most pleasurable ways to do just that.

"Oh? Are you actually enjoying this, old man?" He chuckled as his tongue splayed around the older male's length. He knelt between his lover's length, playing and teasing the other until he was hard and leaking.

"S-shut up, you stupid bird," Crocodile panted, his face flushed. "Get off of me."

"Aw, don't be like that, babe," the blond cooed, his tongue trailing from the base to the swollen tip. A grin stayed on his lips all the while, eyes hidden behind his outrageously shaped sunglasses.

"You know that Mihawk is on his way. Get off."

"Mipo can join in the fun!"

"No," Crocodile groaned, licking his lips. He tugged on the blond's hair again, but neither could tell if it was a wordless command to stop, or a silently plea for more. The younger's talented tongue swirled around his lover. He knew that the stubborn reptile really did enjoy this, no matter what words spilled out of his pretty mouth.

In the midst of pleasure, the elder's foggy mind registered the fact that his small Den-Den Mushi was quietly ringing away on his desk. The small snail's eyes gazed up at him innocently as it alerted him to the incoming call.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Doflamingo chuckled from below. "It could be someone important."

"I will not," Crocodile growled out. If it actually _was _someone important, he sure as hell would not pick up as long as the younger was anywhere near him.

"Aw, that's no fun," he cooed as he raised his hand, fingers splaying out. The hook-handed man felt the all too familiar sensation of his limbs being seized, and his motor skills being rendered absolutely useless.

"You stupid bird!" The sand man growled, trying to break free from the other's power. "Release me!"

"Hmmm…no," the blond chuckled. "I don't feel like it. Now, answer the phone." His long fingers curled slightly, manipulating the elder into picking up the receiver, putting it close to his mouth.

_"Crocodile?" _a smooth voice came from the snail. Its tiny features transformed into something more sharp. The eyes became yellow and hawkish, while the mouth was turned down into a frown.

"Mihawk," the eldest breathed, glaring down at the man between his legs. Doflamingo merely chuckled quietly, before a wicked smirk settled on his lips. His hand gently wrapped itself around his lover's impressive girth, gently squeezing.

"_I am almost at Rain Dinners."_

"I am not there," Crocodile said, rather breathlessly – he was actually surprised that he managed to keep his voice so level. "I am at home."

_"I see. Then, I shall head that way. But tell me, are you alright?" _The swordsman asked, the small mollusk's face holding the shadow of worry on its features. _"You sound winded."_

Doflamingo let out another low chuckle as he wrapped his lips around the sand man's length, gently suckling there.

"Fine!" The scarred man groaned, gritting his teeth together. "I am fine!"

_"… I do not believe you. Is someone there with you?"_

"Only me, Mipo!" The blond chuckled, smirking up at his eldest lover. "Only me…"

_"Doflamingo?" _The snail blinked stupidly, gazing at the scarred Warlord in almost disbelief. The only response that came from the tallest was a grin as he set back to work, slipping his lover's length between his lips. He began bobbing his head, relishing in the deep groan that escaped from the eldest's chapped lips, travelling through the receiver of the snail phone.

_"Doffy," _Mihawk pouted, a blush forming on the mollusk's small cheeks. _"It's not nice to tease."_ The blond only chuckled, sending delicious vibrations through Crocodile's cock, causing another groan to escape his lips. Through half-lidded eyes, the dark-haired male saw the tiny snail shudder.

_"Don't start the party without me," _the swordsman practically whined, another shudder passing through the snail. A deep chuckle sounded from the youngest warlord, but that was all that was said on the subject. The soft groans were increasing in volume, all tearing themselves from the Hero of Alabasta, echoing throughout the room, causing both Crocodile and the little snail to tremble. Before long, Doflamingo pulled away with a rather audible 'pop'.

"D-Damn you!" The sand man growled, but he refused to let his hand pull the younger back onto his cock.

"Oh, no," the blond chuckled, licking his lips with his strangely long tongue. "We have to wait."

"Wait for what?"

"For Mipo, of course!"

Both men looked over at the Den-Den Mushi, only to find that the little snail has closed its eyes and was sleeping soundly.

"How kind of you to wait for me."

The duo turned to face the door, only to see Mihawk standing there, his hat pulled down low over his golden eyes. From the looks of things, his pants were far too tight to be comfortable.

Doflamingo tossed a grin over to the newcomer, along with a trill of his long fingers, "Hello, Mipo!"

"So," the swordsman said, nodding in hello as he pulled off his hat with a smirk. "Shall we get started?"

* * *

"You wear too many clothes, Alligator!" Doflamingo groaned, yanking off the eldest's vest, tossing it to the side.

"Rip anything, and I'll have your ass, you stupid parrot," Crocodile growled, glaring at the blond.

"Must you two always fight?" Mihawk sighed, peeling his lilac pants off, tossing them away.

"Once this stupid bird remembers to be polite, then we shall be fine," the sand man stated, pushing the youngest Shichibukai onto his stomach.

"I am polite!" The blond protested, but he stayed on his stomach, wiggling out of his pants and shirt easily, tossing them away. Mihawk chuckled and scooted behind him, leaning over to place a gently kiss on his back.

"You can be," the swordsman chuckled. "When you want to be." Crocodile refrained from rolling his eyes, instead choosing to reach over to his bedside table, rummaging through it. After a few moments, he was victorious, pulling out a bottle of lubricant and a condom that Mihawk had left from the last time. He tossed them at the smallest.

Doflamingo whined from his position, looking up at the eldest warlord. "No fair!"

"Life is not fair, bird brain," the sand man smirked, tangling his fingers in short blonde locks. "Now, be good and take it like a man." A pout only settled on the youngest's face, but he didn't argue. Mihawk only chuckled – they could be so childish at times. Yet, he found it quite cute. It was not as if he did not have his childish moments at times.

The hawkish man uncapped the lube, squirting some onto his fingers. After thoroughly covering them, he inched closer to the blond.

"Cold," he warned, before pressing a finger against the tight ring of muscles, pressing inside easily. Doflamingo yelped, jumping slightly.

"Jeez, Mipo!" he groaned. "A little warning would be nice!"

Mihawk chuckled softly. "I did."

"Yeah, well, a better one next time."

"You are very complaintive today," Crocodile noted, a frown decorating his lips. He lifted the blond's face so that he was eye-level to his cock. "Perhaps I should occupy you with something else?"

A smirk ripped its way across his tanned face, before he wrapped the head of his eldest lover's member in his lips. Teeth grazed just ever so slightly against the sensitive flesh, causing the sand man to jump. "You bite me, I swear I will gut you," he growled. The youngest merely chuckled, swallowing more of the cock displayed in front of him.

The golden-eyed man simply chuckled, slipping another finger inside his lover, scissoring them, gently coaxing that tight ring of muscles to relax. Soon enough, a third was added, and they began to search for that little bundle of nerves hidden inside the blond. A groan erupted from Doflamingo, trailing straight down the eldest's length to his testicles, causing another groan to sound. With a chuckle from Mihawk, the fingers were removed. A soft whine escaped the largest, who was wiggling his ass in the air. Crocodile shuddered once more at the vibrations, a light flush settling itself across his cheeks.

"Such a little slut," he chuckled, watching as Mihawk ripped open the condom package, slipping the rubber onto his hardened cock. A wanton moan came from Doflamingo, his limbs beginning to tremble in excitement. The swordsman squirted a bit more lube into his cock, before he grabbed the other's tanned hip and pressed himself inside.

Three groans echoed into the air from the trio. The blond pulled off of the hook-handed man's cock to pant heavily in a vain attempt to catch his breath. The hawkish man paused once he seated himself all the way inside, leaning against the youngest's back. A growl soon escaped the scarred man as he grabbed the blond by the hair, giving the strands a good tug.

"Who said you could stop?"

A flash of lust passed through defiant emerald eyes, as his lips wrapped themselves around his lover's cock, suckling greedily. A pleased sigh escaped the sand man's lips as he nodded at Mihawk. "You know he loves the pain."

The raven-haired male chuckled and nodded, pulling his hips back before snapping them forward again. They all groaned rather loudly as they established a harsh rhythm, both Crocodile and Mihawk thrusting into their youngest lover, pleasure-filled sounds floating up into the air, mixing with the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, until it was impossible to figure out who made what noise. The burning friction sent them higher and higher with each thrust, a delicious pleasure they wished would never end. Unfortunately, it had to.

Crocodile came first, releasing into the largest's mouth, his fingers tangled viciously in the blond locks. Mihawk followed soon after, cuming with his cock buried deep into the blond. He let out a groan, before laying his upper body against Doflamingo, panting heavily, his head lost in the pleasurable clouds. The youngest followed after a few minutes, his own hand pumping himself into completion.

The trio rested against each other in their post-coital glow, each coming down from their high sluggishly. After they all came back to their senses, the eldest was the first to speak.

"My office, whither business or personal, is off limits to you, Doflamingo," he ordered.

"Aw, no fun, Croco-chan!" The blond chuckled, licking his lips. "I guess I'll just have to stay in your room and play until you come and find me!" A groan, followed by a chuckle, echoed in the silence of the room.

"Can we go again?" The younger asked, after some length of companionable silence.

"I don't see why not," Mihawk shrugged. "But, after a nap."

"Agreed," Crocodile nodded, rolling onto his side, facing away from the blond who was lying in the middle of the bed. Doflamingo merely chuckled, wrapping his arm around his eldest lover, pulling him close to him, while his other arm gently squeezed the swordsman who curled up at his side. His eyes fluttered shut as he enjoyed the warmth of the two men, while his mind thought of a few tricks to pull in the next round.

* * *

**And there we have it! This was a request from LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll for our "anniversary" of meeting each other! I hope that you liked it, Choco! And everyone else, as well! (I know that I should be working on Eternal Bonds, and I swear I will! Just...gimmie a bit, okay?) Please, if you did read, then tell me what you thought? Hell, even if you yell at me for being inactive (please, don't yell, I will cry), it'll be okay! Just gimmie something so I know you're out there!**


End file.
